Catch me when I fall
by Kait Hobbit
Summary: They had gone through school together, been by each other's side and as the second war against Voldemort begins,George Weasley and Katie Bell must learn how there friendship and romance can surrvive when all they know seem to crumble around them.
1. February 1991

Disclamer: All Characters etc., property of JK Rowling, I'm just a Fanfic author.

AN: Mkay, so we all know that JK said George marries Angelina. If that makes Rowling sleep at night, good for her, but for me I was rather bumbed. I mean, when you read the book, we all knew Fred liked Angie and Angie liked Fred, so George marrying her, I was a little troubled. . . so cue fanfic Idea. I had always imagined George with Katie. She only has that 'large' roll in Book Six with the Opals--but I've always thought that those two would have made a great couple (not as great as Ron and Hermione, but come on, you'd have to be Clarke Gable to beat that!). So let me introduce to you my new little baby, Catch me when I fall, the story of George and Katie, from the beginning.

* * *

February 1990

Hogwarts Quidditch Field

"Oi George," Charlie Weasley called to his younger brother, engaged in a game of Exploding Snaps with Lee Jordan and Fred. The young George Weasley lifted his head as his brother motioned for him to come over, a startled look crossing his face. "Want Fred too?" he yelled in return nodding his head towards his twin, "Nah-just need one troublemaker," Charlie responded. George watched as his twin who shrugged his shoulders. "Must be you're turn to write to Mum, I did it last week," he responded as George rose from the ground. "Right. Well, I'll see you to in a while," he responded, as he followed Charlie out of the Common Room and into the corridor.

"I really think that it's Percy's turn to write to Mum," George said, his shoulders down, walking as a condemned man. He hated writing back to mum the same thing over and over again: We can explain about McGonagall's last letter...We're doing fine... thanks for the Christmas Fudge...tell Ron to get over his Jumper already...McGonagall always exaggerates...It really was Snapes fault we failed the last exam...

Charlie Weasley gave a chuckle and turned to his brother as they turned the corner. " I don't need you to write a letter to Mum—it's mine turn for that—However I need you to do me a favor," Charlie said as they walked down corridor after corridor.

Mischievous excitement danced across George's face. "You want Fred and I to take out Snape with a few Wizard Crackers?" he asked, eyes brimming with ideas, "I swear Charlie, we can make it look like an accident— I've been thinking just load his cauldron when he isn't paying attention..."

"No," Charlie laughed, "But thanks for the offer. Rather it's Qudditch related."

George nodded, the excitement diminished but not totally wiped away. This was his first year officially on the team, he was excited to be part of his brother's final year, a member of the golden team.

"Has Norton got out of the hospital yet?" George asked, curious to the condition of the Seventh year chaser that had been a severe 'accident' following the last matched against a plotting Slytherin team.

"That is actually why I request your services little brother," Charlie laughed as the two turned down the staircase that would lead them to the entrance hall and to the grounds outside.

"Ah, I see. So rather than Snape, we need to get rid of Flint?" George asked curiously, kicking a stone and watching it bounce along it's way. "That'll be easier. Flints loads dumber than Snape. We can make this look like he did it himself the oaf—"

"No—but you may want to do that regardless of my order...You see Spencer won't be joining the team again once he's been released from the Hospital Wing..."

"He WHAT?" the younger brother gapped, nearly falling down the hill they were currently descending. "Spencer's is our top Chaser. I mean, Angie and Alicia are my year. They're still learning! We can't go into next week's match without him!"

Charlie sighed rubbing his forehead. "He's already signed with Belfast. They want him to start playing as soon as he graduates and if he gets another substantial injury they might cut his contract... I can't ask him to risk that for a game."

"But Charlie this is your year! You're supposed to win—"

"Regardless of who's year it is," Charlie spoke as they approached the Qudditch field. "I still have a favor of you to ask."

George, evaluating we're they are now raised his eyebrows. "Charlie, you know I can't play Chaser, we established that when we we're young, remember when I broke Mum's —"

"I didn't mean for you to play Chaser George, rather I want you to help train one."

"What do you—"

The brothers paused outside the field, behind a hedge of a gigantic Lion. George followed his brother's gaze to where he was then looking a small first year that he had seen around the common room. Her hair was brown, and tied back in a long ponytail that blew in the evening wind as she flew toward the goal post, throwing Quaffle after Quaffle through.

"Shouldn't Wood be out here?" George asked turning to his brother.

"That's where you come in," Charlie respond. "Oliver Wood, he has great potential. I've had him on the team since his second year and I've picked him to be my successor as captain. You'll need to keep that hushed by the way— but as great as he maybe, this is only his second year on the team and his short temper precedes him. I'm sure that he'll eventually simmer down but with so much pressure on the team for this season, I'm afraid that he'd crush Bell's self esteem..."

George paused and then looked again to his brother, "You mean, we're going to take on a First year for Chaser?"

Charlie Nodded. "Bell's a good Chaser, I've seen her play around with her friends sometimes when we have weekends off. I've asked her if she had any prior experience and she's had her share. Played on her town's team in Tinsworth, and has been playing since she was five with her cousins..." The ringing sound of another Quaffle through the hoop rang through the air. " I've been running drills with her for two weeks now and she's just as good as Angelina or Alicia—she just needs the confidence."

George gave a nod. "Alright, that sounds great bro—but where do I come in?"

"You're going to be the one playing Keeper in her practices," Charlie said casually.

"What d'yo—"

"You are rather thick aren't you?" the elder brother laughed. "You'd play keeper sometimes when we we're younger before we realized Fred and you as our dream team Beaters. You have some experience, and a rather calm temper. You won't be as harsh as Wood, but you won't let her off easy."

George gave yet another nod. "When do I start?"

"Funny you should ask dear brother," Charlie pulled a hidden Cleansweep from the Hedge. "Right now."

With that, Charlie gave out a whistle and emerged from behind the hedge. The girl named Bell descended as the two brothers went to great her, in center field.

"Doing alright Bell?" Charlie asked with a smile on his face, as friendly as ever. George looked at her face; it was kind enough, her cheeks pink with cold, a nervous smile glued to her face as the legendary coach and his not-so-legend brother in her presence drew closer and closer.

"I'm doing fine sir," she smiled, brushing some sweat from her brow.

"This is my brother George," Charlie introduced, George extending his hand expecting a small handshake in return. Instead he was suprised by the firm grip underneath the leather gloves. "I know, I've seen you and Fred around the common room," Bell answered with a smile. " You nearly exploded Moaning Myrtle's stall at Christmas right?" George let out a laugh, "Nearly, McGonagall caught us or we would've."

"Well Bell, George is going to be you're coach for a while. I want you to spend evening practicing out here with him for a while, get a groove of things and Wednesday I'll start having Oliver being Keeper and we'll have you practice with Angie and Alicia." Charlie instructed, "Don't be too hard on her George," Charlie muttered as he turned around and headed back inside.

"So—err—I'm going too—" George was starting to get a grasp on the situation. It was usually Fred who would take on the roll of leader, and he himself would be the right hand man. Now he was the leader, short a right hand man. He hated the feeling and hoped that it wouldn't be one he'd ever have to live with...

"Practice being a Keeper and help me be a Chaser?" Bell offered kindly, her voice a little shaky from what had to be heavy nervousness. He had her in one of his classes—she must be nervous talking to an older year, she was unusually quiet...

"Yeah, that sounds good;" Placing his broom between his legs he kicked off, Bell following in suit. "By the way, what do you want me to call you Katie? Bell?"

She turned around, "My teammates in Tinsworth would call me Imp," she smiled, as she started juggling the Quaffle in her arms.

"Imp?" George asked as he took position at the Keepers hoop, having serious doubts that this kindhearted, rule-abiding first year could be anything but a Imp.

She suddenly flew about the stadium at quick pace, shooting the Quaffle into the hoop closest to George.

"Imp." She smiled, "I had a tendency to suprise people, a little mysterious, a little mischievous, but when you get to know the mystery, I'm just a girl that likes to have fun." George nodded as she continued.

"So how did I do Coach?" she asked, her voice that had been beaming with confidence now a little shaken at the thought of an evaluation from a senior player.

Taking the Quaffle from we're it had landed on the ground he gave a nod. "Did well Imp," he said as he through it back to her. "Lets try that again—"

* * *

Weeks later, the day of the match arrived: rainy, the sky dark and a heavy wind coming from the West.

"This isn't a good omen is it?" George asked as the two walked out to the Quidditch pitch after Breakfast.

"I'm afraid that it's Mother Nature's way of telling us we're screwed," Fred said as though it was common fact, clutching his leather bag that probably held Charlie's Broom polishing kit. "Want to make any bets on today's out come?"

George shrugged slightly, "I say that we'll make a good effort but the Slytherins will play dirty and try and pick off one of us before the game even gets good."

Fred nodded in agreement, "Just what I was thinking. Maybe they'll take out Wood—"

"Nah—they'll probably go after Charlie or Imp—"

Fred turned to his brother while they walked into the Locker room, "Imp?"

Katie turned around, hearing her nick name, "Yes?" her trembling voice answered. She was sitting on a bench, closest to the edge, Her robes seemed too big for her, that was certain enough, the confidence that she a displayed earlier was absent from her eyes. She looked at the twins with a new glisten in her eye—absolute fear.

"Are you alright Little Miss. Imp?" George asked, after pulling his robes over his head, beginning to lace his shoes next to her.

"I'm just a little ner-nervous," she answered quietly. "Melivicent Bullstrode said that I was going to fall of my broom and Wilson Smith said—"

"Pft—don't listen to them Katie," George said with his utmost confidence. "For starters, they're Slytherins. They want you to think that. Secondly, if you did fall from your broom, do you think we'd let you fall?" she turned her head up and shook it. "That's right. See, you're lucky. You're coach and his not-as-handsome twin are the team lifesavers—"

"What do you mean?" her eyebrows bent as she asked her question, "I've never heard of that position, I though you were Beaters—"

George nodded, "We are Beaters, but that position has a second roll. Now if you fell We'd want Angie and Alicia to keep on playing, we couldn't loose possession of the Quaffle. Oliver must stay stationed as Keeper or the hoops are open. Now Charlie might act as though he's a super hero, but we need him be on alert for the snitch, right? So, you can't count on the Slytherins to save you, so who does that leave?"

"You and Fred—" Katie answered with a weak smile.

"Exactly. Now, Fred's the king when it comes to whacking people, and that is exactly what he'd do if you fell, he'd smash the living day lights out of the scum who made you fall. I'm the fastest of us two, so while he gets your attacker, I'll be nose-diving to catch you. Easy as that."

"You'd really do that George," Katie asked, her voice sounding a little more light hearted. "In a heartbeat little Imp. I'll never let you fall," he tugged the end of her ponytail lightly as color touched her cheeks. Charlie entered the room as did the reaming team members, his speech at the ready.

"Alright Men—" Charlie started, until Angelina gave a little cough,

"And my three lovely ladies," she gave a grateful smile and he continued on.

"We've gone through too much this year to let it go now. We have fought to hard to give up now," George rolled his eyes and looked at Fred on the other side of Katie, pulling faces at Angelina sitting across from him, her face turning a light pink under her cheeks. Katie was actually listening to the speech, as was Wood, but her reasoning was different. She was nervous, she was seeking the comfort of the captain and to make matters of a greater interest that would push her while she flew her first game. Oliver—he was listening, but it was out of a strange admiration, as though he was thinking what he would be saying when it was his turn to do so.

"—Whatever happens today, play hard, work hard, and don't take prisoners." Charlie closed, "Good Luck team."

"What do you want us to do about this weather Chuck?" Fred asked as they stood up, the sounds of the outside stadium growing loud with the crowd as well as the crackling thunder.

"Well, I guess stick to the code." Charlie said as he led the team out. Katie jumped up and turned to George, "What's the code?" Fred, overhearing turned and answered. "If you know you're going to fall, try and make your goal first and then try taking out an opposing team member while you fall," he joked. Her eyes grew, "Don't worry Bell, Fred's just pulling your leg—just do you're best—"

"Although taking out the opposing team is well advised," Oliver remarked as they reached the end of the tunnel and entered flying out.

"Hello and Welcome to Hogwarts Quidditch House Cup Final. My Name's Lee Jordan and I'll be your commintator for today's match."

George turned towards where his friend was sitting with Prof. McGonagall. "Here comes the Gryffindor Qudditch Team, There's a change in line up, Chaser Spencer Norton having been injuried following the last match by some brutish Slytherin Oaf—" "Mind your mouth Jordan," McGonagall started, "Right professor—Change in line up, Norton has retiered from the team in hopes of keeping his contract with Belfast. Out flies Seeker and Captain Charlie Weasley, surley the best seeker ever to fly at Hogwarts—Gryffindor house will have a hard time finding a replacement for him next year. . . followed behind him is Oliver Wood, Keeper—favored to be Weasley's sucessor as captain. . . next the Weasley twin Beaters, Fred and George, don't ask me which is which—impossible no doubt. . . finally the three lady chasers, Angelina Johnson—I'm still waiting for you answer on that date love—"

"JORDAN!"

"Oh won't you accept a little love Professor? Followed by Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and new comer Katie Bell, Nortons Replacement... We then have the opposing team, Oafs 1-7"

"JORDAN IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO THE JOB PROPERLY..."

The teams met in the middle, within their respected sides. "Flint," Charlie said, the wind blowing in from behind his face, his hair covering his eyes as he extended his hand. Flint responded as he spat at Charlie's hand.

"Try doing that again you ba—" Fred started, only to have George and Angelina grab his arms. "It landed on him you idiot, Angelina muttered, "The bugger didn't even take into account the wind was blowing in his direction, landed on his own uniform..."

The coin was flipped, Slytherin won possession. The rain came as soon as they had kicked off, George watched as Katie took her first interception, taking the ball from Ruddings and then passing it superbly to Angelina. It rang through the goal post as the thunder rolled.

"And after a Bell-Johnson play, Gryffindor scores!" Lee's voice echoed, until the thunder cut him off. "Oi Fred," he called, "Mind Alicia," with that the twin through hit the Bludger towards Flint. "Beater Weasley takes aim at Flint-the-man-who nearly killed Norton—" "Jordan—"

Within the moments the Slytherin's scored, much to Woods despair. They were tied 10 to 10... until Alicia and Angelina made their respected goals, Katie making one right as the rain turned into hail.

George moved quickly though the air, trying to back off the bludgers from Angelina and Katie, he saw his brother make the dive after what must be the snitch. Drivorski must have also seen it as the two where then in a race to see who would have the win. The score was 40 to 10... surly Charlie would get it, he would have—

The lightening illuminated the sky as a cry came from the stadium. Drivorski rose above the crowd, a little gold ball in his hand, George looked down at the ground, his brother lying in the mud.

"No—"

He flew down their as quick as he could, as did the rest of the team. By the time they got their Charlie was on his feet, his head covered in mud.

"He pushed me and I lost my grip. They won fair and square—"

Wood looked as though he was crying. "It's alright Charlie, we gave them a run, we did alright..." Alicia shouted amid the rain. "Lets get inside, we'll catch our deaths we will—" Angelina sounded as they turned towards the locker room.

"You did well Imp," George said before a cough racked through him, "I'd be willing to say you'll see several Quidditch championships."

"Of course I will," she agreed, ringing the water from her drowned ponytail, "You'll be flying—as will the rest of us. We just got it bad this time around..."

"That's right, Fly with me?" he joked, taking her hand, "Of course—"

* * *

AN: Alright, a rather long chapter I know but I tried to make it as accurate as we know of from the books. Although Katie is a first year and on the Quidditch team, they don't mention her learning or being knew when they talk about Harry's first year game, so hence her entry towards the end of Charle's year. Also I'm pretty sure (and correct me if I'm wrong) but we know Slytherin won the house cup last (the Gryffindor team getting it back in book 3, the last time they had it was in _Charlie's _years,) so if it doesn't seem to flow, I'm really sorry. I wanted to include this chapter as the starter because we know Harry's years at Hogwarts, but I don't think I've ever read anything Pre-Potter other than Maunder stuff. I hope you liked that little change, if not don't fret, we get to a new start in Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed and please remember to leave a reivew!Kait Hobbit. 


	2. December 1996

D: Property of JKR as always, just a few minor tinks and a Hobbit's touch...

* * *

December 1996 St. Mungo's Hospital 

"Merry Christmas Katie," a healer smiled as she walked into the cold room towering with stone, a tall red head following behind her. He was lanky, trying not to trip while carrying a small potted plant while maneuvering around the beds and trolleys that came in his way, "You have a visitor, isn't that marvelous?" The cheery healer with blonde curls smiled sweetly as George Weasley sat in his usual mustard yellow colored chair next to his former housemate, "And on Christmas morning too, You must have been very good this year Katie Bell!"

The girl called Katie didn't respond, her eyes shut and face turned towards the ceiling. She had a red checkered colored quilt covering her, much to his liking. Her parents had brought it from her room and he like how it had a sense of familiarity for both him and Katie—at least when she woke up it would.

"I guess this is one of her sleep days?" George said as the healer pulled the drapes of Katie's private room, sunshine filtered through the clouds making their way into the room. It was usually unheard of to a private room, even those that had been confound to St. Mungo's for long periods of times didn't even have their own. It was only due to Katie's father being one of the Governor's of the school that strings and been pulled this time. It was also due to the situation that had led her here, George had thought, no one would want to see the girl that ha been placed here due to Dark Magic at Hogwarts—that would lead the Ministry into even more undesired inquiries.

It had been over two months since she had first been placed here. Ron had wrote in his casual letter that Katie had been cursed and was now at St. Mungo's, as though he was giving the scores to the Quidditch game. He hadn't thought he was serious, maybe some Slytherin Keeper bad cursed her—it was only after Angelina come in for work one morning a week after the letter that it had been confirmed.

He had just turned the sign closing the shop for the day when Angelina walked in from the warehouse. "Oi you two—have you been to see Katie yet?" Angelina asked as a box marked WWW floated into the workroom from the shop. "Seen Katie?" Fred asked, locking a cabinet full of Love Potions for the night as George had began counting the money from that day's sales. "As much as I'm sure we'd love to, isn't she at school still? I'm sure we could stop by for a Quidditch game—but those Beaters, they're not one with their bats—it would be too painful—" Fred joked with his casual, flirtatious smile to Angelina. "How do you expect us go back knowing our replacements—" she cut him off before he could continue. "Idiot, haven't you heard—I thought you of all people; George would have—" "Angelina," Fred placed his hand on her shoulder, looking her into the eyes while his smile began to die. "What are you talking about?" She took his hands off her shoulders but held them in hers while she explained. "Katie Bell—the girl we played Quidditch with when we were at Hogwarts, who George went to the Yule Ball with—she had the Imperious Curse put on her..." The box that had been levitating fell to the floor, a small explosion coming from within as a red mushroom cloud formed above it. "Who put it on her?" George asked, his face drained of color almost instantly as red flood to his ears. The two looked at him in silence, after his sudden out burst, "For the love of Merlin—they do know who put it on her, don't they? Who's the Scum? Is he Azkaban already?" 

"No, but that's not all—' Angelina started

"You mean to tell me that they let the filth get away with it?" George started red sparks flickering from his wand dangerously, "Lemme finish already—"

"You mean there's more? Please tell me she didn't get a bludger to the head...Wood was Right, Slytherin would stop at nothing—"

"_Fred drop the humor," George ordered, the cash register closed, "What happened Ange?"_

He remembered hearing something about a cursed necklace, that if it had been put on, or even touched more skin would have surly have claimed her life. It had been a very big blur, as Angelina explained everything. He had been fond of her while they played Quidditch, she was just as much one of the guys as Angelina and Alicia was, just the youngest of the girls, she was a little imp, which is what he tended to call her when they were one on one. Upon hearing what happened, Fred finished closing the shop as he apparated to St. Mungo's. George had been a visitor since that afternoon, coming in every Friday and special occasion since mid October.

Most days she had her eyes closed, appearing as though she was sleeping serenely. However, there were those nightmare days, days that George hated the most. She would open her eyes but they'd only wander occasionally before closing again. He was thankful that he had only seen her like that twice, that first night and once in November, it was terrifying enough to see her like that, her eyes wide, still with horror, as she looked in the absent space, tossing and turning with no hope of stopping.

"You have till four Mr. Weasley," the healers noted as she left the room. "That's fine, Mum want's me home for dinner soon anyway," he said, but she was already gone.

He set down another bouquet of flowers, taking the wilted ones out of the vase and replacing them with fresh white button-flowers mixed with holly. " I'm guessing this hasn't been your best Christmas eh Katie?" he said as he looked over at her, not moving with her eyes closed, lost in a forever sleep. " Fred and Angelina send their Christmas greetings. They'd be here themselves but Ange is at her Grams and someone had to keep Mum busy with Christmas mischief... they wanted you to know that they'd rather be here though."

He paused taking her hand for a moment with a playful squeeze, " I brought a little present for you –don't fuss, it isn't a lot, but personally Fred and I believe St. Mungo is sometimes uptight, so there's a box of fresh joke shop supplies made personally for you. If you wake up and want to get out of here, the licorice rope works as an actual rope—and the fireworks, as displayed last year, will keep the Healers too busy to notice you're gone, there the ones disguised as tissues, so _please _don't sneeze into them, as soon as you get out, just apparate to the store..."

He moved a bit in his chair uneasy, dropping her hand and tucking a hair behind her ear, his voice turning low and serious. "I've spent a Christmas here before Katie—It was last year too—probably not the best tradition to have in place, I know. You need to get up soon though Katie, your parents are worried and truth of the matter I sorta—no, I _am_ too..." He took her hand and began to hold it tightly as he leaned closer to her.

Her face was pale, and empty; He knew that she probably wasn't taking in anything that he was saying. "Remember in your sixth year when you had that bad nose bleed on the Quidditch field? That was pretty much Fred and I's fault, that damn bloodbuster—well I remember how white you where. Fred and I carried you back up the castle and when we started getting closer, you felt so light—I was afraid we were going to have to give you a transfusion or something. You seemed so helpless, but regardless, you kept laughing it off, saying it was alright. You past out later, but you tried to keep us upbeat and not feeling guilty.

He was know inches from her face, bent down on his knees still holding her hand.

"You've survived Quaffles, Beaters, and broomsticks to the head and a few close runs with the Slytherins, why can't you just pull yourself together now? I mean, you were always able to pull yourself together for

Charlie, Wood or, for the team, but can you do that now? For a Weasley? For your Weasley? Could you do that much?"

She moved her head slightly to his direction, her hand twitched for a moment in his, curling around his hand that had been holding hers.

"Thanks my dear Imp," George whispered to himself, He gave a half smile as he rose slightly near her head and kissed her forehead. Sudden Pitter patter of footsteps approached. "That'd be your mum Katie," he rose to his full height, "I'll see you again before New Years—Happy Christmas dear" he smiled heartily as the footsteps approached.

"Is she any different George?" a stout woman with gray ringlets asked as a tall man with snowy hair followed, trying his best to keep up with his frazzled wife. In many ways, Katie's mother reminded him of his own, only less likely to yell at him for something.

"Same as usual Mrs. Bell—but she turned her head today—" George started, only to have the mother stop him. Waving her hand, asking George to bend down she touched his cheek with a motherly look in her eyes.

"She always seems to be at her best after one of your visits—its odd, I know she isn't conscience, but I think she knows you're there somehow," Mrs. Bell cast away from his and towards her daughter's private room.

"Thank you for that George," she smiled, "It's the best Christmas present I could ask for, one of Katie's better days."

"Happy Christmas," he muttered as Mr. and Mrs. Bell disappeared behind a door. He stood there a while, staring at the door before he walked down the hall and disappeared in the fireplace in the main lobby, disappearing into the Weasley Family Fireplace.

"So how's the missus?" Fred smirked, carrying a load of laundry up to the bathroom as George appeared in the living room. " I don't know what you're talking about Fred Weasley," George said as he walked up the stairs to join him. "Oh yes you do—How is, well as _you _say it—Your Little Imp?" Fred watched as his brother rolled his eyes casually, oblivious to the sight shade of pink that had just jumped on his face. "_Katie _is fine my dear brother—" George smirked in return, back siding his brother on the head, " Was she up today?" Fred asked, tapping his wand at the towels as they zoomed into the linen closet.

"Nah—it was one of her sleeping days and I was thankful enough for that—she looked as well as she could be. Relaxed, seemingly at peace, it was like she had just fallen asleep after a Quidditch Match—" George turned into their room and flung himself across his bed while his brother sat at his desk and began fiddling with an experiment. "Well how good can someone be if they're locked up in St. Mungo's after all?" he asked as he tinkered with the invention.

"Don't worry, I left the package. When she's up and at it we'll be the first to know—" George smiled as a pencil he bewitched began doing circles in the air, a small explosion sounded from the desk, the pencil falling and hitting his head due to the break in concentration.

"What are you working on anyway Fred?"

The sizzling sound continued to come from Fred's station. He cursed mildly ,"I had an idea—"

George smirked, still staring at the ceiling, only imagining it had Katie's face smiling at him; "Nothing good has ever come of that bro – what about this time?"

"Mad Eye"

George sat up and looked at his brother with a skeptical look on his face. "Mad Eye?"

"Hold your hippogriffs—I was just wondering if there would be away to make a Mad-Eye like Mad Eye has—you know, see all—never be blind when your back is turned—it wouldn't be nearly as powerful as Mad Eye's but it would be powerful enough for people to what to buy it—"

"But wouldn't people needed to have lost the eye to need one?" George asked now walking to see Fred was tampering with on his desk. "I thought about that too my dear brother, but is their another way for Harry to see without glasses?"

"Mad Eye Magical contact lenses?" George asked stunned at the lens Fred was working on, as his brother tuned at smiled the smile of a genius. "Exactly—I figure we could even create Extendable Ear hearing aids—pick up older customers who want to hear anything within a ten mile radius... who knows we could do a whole Super Senses Line—"

"That might be going too far mate—" George said as he walked out the room. Fred just laughed, "Yes well we'll see who was right when we need another ear eh?"

"Whatever you say Gred," George laughed walking down the stairs with full ease. "Oi will you pick up a Ginger cookie from downstairs? Mums and the Phlem had another rampage earlier— There currently in battle on who makes the better cooking. Brits or the French..."

"Right—and who are we favoring?" he asked, "Who ever is in the kitchen looking," Fred replied.

George nodded as he continued down the steps, the sweet aromas of his mothers cooking leading him down to the kitchen.

* * *

AN: Alright, come one people, how cool would it be to have Mad-Eye Contacts?! Just think of the Holiday season and you wouldn't have to worry one bit if your great Aunt Muriel gave you ball of yarn, just a charm or two and vua-la! sosmething else... Mkay, the eye aside, We've fastforward, we're sitting in book six and George and Katie are rather close... or so it would seem... Ah, I just love writing Fred. Remember to leave a review !end. Hobbit 


	3. March 1997

**D: I own nothing. Just a copy of Twilight, and the Harry Potter Books. Pretty good eh? Characters property of JK Rowling. **

* * *

March 1997

_Hospital Gowns _

"Oi George, Letter down on the table for you!" Fred yelled one frosty March morning.

George Weasley's feet could be hear galloping down the hall way and then thundering down the staircase as he entered the warehouse workroom. "You rang," he said with a smile taking his glass of morning coffee that had been waiting for him on the design table and pulling an old shirt over his head.

"Letter for you, it's on the table," he said with a smile that showed he knew more then he was saying.

George raised an eyebrow as he took another swig from his coffee cup. "Do we know who it is from?" George asked quizzically looking over at the table that held a few design plans, letters and the Daily Prophet.

"You'll see sure enough Georgie Boy," Fred smirked as he lifted the curtain that led to the Shop, carrying new shipments out with him.

George walked over casually. For all he knew, it could be a howler from mum concerning his absence from Easter dinner, or a Howler from Mum for the explosion in the attic last weekend that allowed him to be absent for Easter Dinner, or another Howler from Mum for—

He looked at the envelope. It held the answer. It was a crisp white, and in burgundy ink lay his name in a wispy scribble.

_Coach_

_ C/o George Weasley_

There was only one person who he knew that would write with that formality and script-instantly he ripped the letter open, "_Merlin," _he muttered looking at his new paper cut that quickly stung. Taking his finger to his mouth, he stared down at the contents.

_Dear George—_

_I didn't know if I was in Heaven or Hell when I woke up last evening—It was very quiet and very white so I though the first but only the later after how boring I found it was. After unsuccessfully trying to apparate out, I had my case briefed and my sentence read. Then my Warden of whatever word told me I had a package from Christmas that was waiting to be opened. The WWW stamped across the top gave me hope. Obviously, wherever I was, my Guardian Angel was still on Duty. _

_I'm up and I request your presence, as well as Fred's, as soon as you can comply. Apparently I've been out cold for a few months? I need some friendly face to catch me up on everything. _

_Sincerely- _

_Your little Imp _

"THRED!" he exclaimed only to swear horribly as he came to the realization that he bit down on his already injured finger.

"You know, I think I've only heard Mother call for me and then display the language you just used and you where usually just as guilty as I," Fred responded as he came in from the other side of the curtain.

"Sorry bout that," he tapped his finger with his wand, blue bandages shooting out, "I had a little moment-paper cut and such—"

"So what where you exclaiming about my brother?" Fred ignored as he had picked up another box of items and dropped them on the table.

"Katie's up," George smiled euphorically.

" Yes she is, swung by last night with Ange—"

"You what?" the smiled disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"You where already asleep. Angelina and I had just got home from dinner and found a note I'm sure, very similar to yours and we stopped by..."

"Oh." He replied simply, setting down the letter and taking another swig of coffee, this time wishing it was something much stronger. "Well that's—"

"It's going to be an easy day today George, I have Lee coming to work in the afternoon—she wanted to see you too... truth be told you where there more than any of us these past months, you could probably tell her the most stories..." Fred advised, lifting his box yet again. "I'm just saying—"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," George said as he disappeared with a _pop _out of the workshop and off to St. Mungo.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, you're sure here early—is everything all right?" one of the Healers at the front asked politely. He had been there so often he supposed that they had finally memorized his name. "I'm fine, I was wondering if I could see Katie Bell—I heard she woke up yesterday—"

'Mr. Weasley, its eight in the morning-I think Miss. Bell is probably asleep—yesterday was a very big day for her to swallow..." a Healer with blonde hair started.

"Oh Marsha give it up already, the poor boy's been here almost as much as her parents—" a grandmother Healer with peppered hair cut off, rising and walking towards George. "Follow Me Mr. Weasley."

He could hear the taps of feet on the stone floor, a buzz of Healers laughing in one room while in another it was time for medicine to be administered. "

So I'm taking it you just found out Mr. Weasley?" she asked as they entered the elevator, chuckling slightly as she pressed the button.

"What gave it away?" he asked looking down at the short old woman.

"Well for starters, you seem to be one of Miss. Bell's dearest friends, she asked about you the in the first hours she was up—"

"Really, what'd she say?" he asked, genuinely curious, his anticipation for seeing her grow with each step towards her room.

"Nothing much—she just wanted to know When you had last been there, she couldn't remember anything really. But when she saw your little notes by the bed I think she began to real in theories."

"Anything else?" George anticipated.

"No—although I'm sure she's going to want to hear everything about what she's missed, and you definitely have to explain yourself." The woman stopped outside the room that he had entered many a time.

"What do you mean?" George asked puzzled.

"My dear Mr. Weasley, did you not look into the mirror before you left?" she asked. He then looked down at his clothes to find he was in his Red and black bludger pajama pants, wearing a orange Weird Sister's T-shirt and his yellow WWW slippers.

He didn't even have the time to turn around as the woman opened the door and pushed him through. He closed his eyes for the briefest moment knowing that for sure Katie Bell had just gained the largest blackmail opportunity of both of their lives.

"George Weasley?" Katie looked at the mismatched mischief maker with skeptical eyes that seemed to dance as soon as he entered the room. "What in the world are you wearing?" she laughed from her bed, sitting up with a bundle of pillows supporting her back, a smile lighting her face for the first time in several months.

"You're note, my dear little Imp," George started, walking to the mustard yellow chair by the bed, "'_Demanded my Presence as soon as I could comply,'"_ he tried quoting word for word.

"Did it really say that?" she asked with a grin, still laughing heartily. "Well something along those lines. Fred says 'George—you need to go visit Katie. Ange and I already did, you need to go," he tried imitating Fred which he did all too perfectly. "And then I say, Alright Fred, see you later. Apparate here as soon as I say that and I guess somewhere in the rush of the morning activities I forgot that I needed to change into some descent clothes; Although Imp, I wouldn't be the one to talk seeing how I'm not the one wearing a hospital gown."

"Well believe it or not Mr. Weasley, but I don't exactly have my spring wardrobe on hand. The Warden's here are quiet picky and have a uniform for us poor unfortunate patients;" she sighed, playfully hitting his hand , only to keep her hand on his by her side. The smile ceased and she looked began memorizing his face again.

"It's been a long time since you've seen me smile, hasn't it?" she asked in a hushed whisper. "Mum and Dad said it's been pretty scary—and Fred said you've been up here a lot—you shouldn't have"

"It's the least I could do Katie," George said suddenly, "I know that you would've done the same for me. I couldn't help put you together again but I could sit and talk for a while."

"Well trust me, I don't even think that the Healers could put me together again—it still feels like I've been hit by a Bludger—I guess it's what I get for having two beaters for Friends huh?"

George's eye brows knit together, "That was Fred, _I've _never hit you with a bludger—"

"What ever you say," Katie smiled, "At the day's end, I'll just be happy when I go back to Hogwarts."

"Can you remember anything? Who cursed you?" George whispered hastily, the question having burned in his mind with revenge for the past months. "Nope," she sighed, "Fred asked me too—I figured you two would have something ready for the bloke if I did."

"Maybe" George answered quickly, "We weren't going to let the git get away with it. Can't you remember anything? I _really _want to track this guy down."

"All I remember is going to Hogsmede with a friend. I can't even remember who—Janet I think—I had to go to the restroom and after that It just gets so fuzzy... appearntly there was something with Opals?"

George nodded, "A Opal necklace—it was cursed—"

Katie too nodded, "Never was fond of that gem—never let me buy an opal as long as I live Geroge Weasley."

"Deal," he smiled, only to let it fade again with aggitation. "Can't you remember any more Katie? _Anything?"_

"What would you say if I could remember some of those afternoons you were here?" she asked looking at him again. He saw a light sparkle in her eyes. "I'd say you're probably drugged up on something but with all that I've seen I wouldn't be too suprised..." George answered, "What gave it away, my little 'Hope you wake up today notes' or was it the Flowers by your bed?"

"It was just you. Sometimes I would feel like I was floating and I could hear you. I could feel this sharp pain in my head every now and then, but I when you where there it'd stop—I could feel you sitting down and talking to me," she said looking at him square in the face. "I could remember some conversations better than others but it was either you or mum—"

His mind rushed back, trying to remember if he had said something she shouldn't have heard. Skeptically he looked at her, "What do you remember?"

"Christmas," Katie grinned, "I remember you said something about a Licorice Rope that could get me out of here—that was very tempting last night mind you—and then you asked me a Question."

"Did I now?" he began, playing along while trying to remember for himself.

"You told me that I always pulled through for Wood and for the team—and you asked if I could pull through for a Weasley." She smiled and held his hand lightly. "How did I do Coach?"

George let go of her hand for a minute, folding his arms and frowning sourly. "Well, you could have done it a little quicker, but better late then never," he grinned crookidly, taking her hand and swinging it gently in his.

"I'll try harder next time," She grinned as he stood up, and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Next time? Katie Bell, you'd be barking mad to put your family and I through that another round!" he exclaimed—a joke on in his voice but seriousness in his eyes.

"I was kidding Geroge," she agreed. "Have to go back to the shop?"

"Yeah, and its probably best I go before your parents see me in my latest fashion number," he said, "It's almost as great as it was the day they brought you in here." He bent down on his knees to where his head was just above the side of her bed. "Will you come by the shop before you head back to school?" he asked, somewhat hoping that his friend would—so she could see how well they had done, see how far they had come—to see him...

"I wouldn't miss it for the world George," Katie smiled.

"See you soon Imp," he grinned, tucking a hair behind her ear as he got up and walked out the door.

"See you soon Coach," Katie grinned to herself, as she looked at the daises sitting in a vase by her side. Her heart still racing from the touch of his hand on hers.

* * *

**An: We are beginning to wrap up the HBP part of George and Katie and slowly approaching DH's era. Only seems right with the year mark coming up soon since we all read it. Thanks for reading now try reviewing!Kait Hobbit **


	4. June 1997

_An: Wow, I haven't updated in forever. So, my apologies if you've read and I haven't kept you in the Katie/George Loop (i'll make it up I promise!) Here's Chapter four of my second favorite pairing! _

* * *

The Fallen

Dear George—

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it to the shop. One thing led to another and when the Governors heard that I was back in good health it was decided for the reputation of the school (or as they put it "for the remaining reputation of the school' I don't know how dad works with these nuts cases. I could slug them for saying that—but mother says that would be unlady like. What does she expect after having me play Quidditch all these years?)—anyway, I was ushered back to school far before I could even muster a word of protest. Although you know that I would have more than word of protest which wouldn't help my case even if time did permit. _

_The school seems so odd to have returned to. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to actually sit down and write this letter—we just finished the Quidditch Cup: I think you would have been proud of me coach. I'm sure you've heard from Ron or Ginny that we won. Ginny's an excellent seeker- I wonder what Oliver would have though if we had had the two Weasley twins and Ginny on our team...Oh you might also want to write to Ginny and ask how Harry's doing. I won't say much out of the Girl's Code, but I'm sure you'll here from them soon enough. _

_Deep down I'm truly split in two. As much as I loved Quidditch and all our memories on the team but at the same time I'll be happy to take a break for a while. Healers have me going up to see Madame Pomfrey every now and again (she's furious by the way that I returned and two days later was up on a broom on a brisk day without a jacket—I was afraid that she was going to go after Harry and kill him but thankfully I think she is a Gryffindor Alumni and somewhat understood the circumstances.) _

_I completed my last NEWT test yesterday afternoon. Can you believe I'm graduating soon? As soon as I get the ok I'm bolting out of here. It's been so overwhelming. Between Quidditch, NEWTs, and at least five people a day asking "How are you feeling Katie?" or "Are you going to be ok can I get you anything" –you could say my fair temper is being pushed to the extremes. _

_I hope that all is going well at the Shop. I _will _be there the minute I step off the train. I need to ask the owners if they could, by chance, find me a job. Do you know if they're accepting applications. I hear Fred's easy to get pass but its the other one I need to worry about—very selective—Especially in regards to imps..._

_See you soon my Weasley—_

_Katie Bell _

_PS...__Do you know if anything Dark Magic-y is going on? I heard that Ron has been poisoned this year, and well, my little 'accident' I'm just curious—Harry's been having private appointments with Prof. Dumbeldore—Hermione talks in her sleep at times—and I have extendable ears every now and then—I was just wondering if Ron had confined anything with you. Don't reply concerning that and don't worry for me. I'll see you before the week ends. –K. _

"OI FRED!" George called out, setting the paper down next to the salad that was making itself. "What George," his twin responded as he flipped through The Daily Prophet in the Living Room. "Ron hasn't mentioned any Dark Magic in his letters has he?"

"Nothing Darker than usual –has Snape turned everyone into mindless zombies and Katie was sending out one last cry for help?" he joked setting the paper down and sitting up. "Just say the word and we can be at the Hoghead leading a rescue mission—Heaven's knows I've always wanted too--"

"No –she was just wondering if we knew of any Dark Magic lurking about..."

Fred turned and looked at the clock, eleven thirty. It had been a long night and the late dinner was just a cherry to the sundae; stretching his arms he yawned. "Well it's eleven thirty at night. I'm sure there's a Death Eater attack going on somewhere, Voldemort feeding his snake the body—nothing out of the ordinarily dark."

George nodded and looked out the window above the kitchen sink. "Looks like there's a fierce storm out tonight."

"Isn't there always a fierce storm in the nights? I think it has something to do with Volds to tell you the truth... when's the next order meeting?"

"Probably sooner than later. I think Dumbeldore wanted Snape to give another report when term ends...they'll have a problem this time, all three of _them _will be of age—"

It was silent as the thunder crackled in the night.

"So is Katie alright?" Fred asked standing up and walking to the kitchen, tapping the Peanut Butter with his wand which instantly began creating a sandwich.

"Yeah—she seems fine, tried to warn us about Harry and Ginny," George said rolling his eyes, "Like we couldn't have seen that coming."

"I honestly wonder sometimes if she thinks we're that thick or just likes playing with our minds..."Fred said as a milk picture began to pour its contents into a cup with an umbrella.

"She knows we know—she just wants to make sure to seem as though she doesn't so if we don't she isn't saying it in a rude manor---"

"That, my dear brother George, had to be the most confusing sentence I've heard from you all night," Fred declared, taking the chocolate syrup and pouring it into his milk that began to stir itself. "And you have had your fare share."

George gave a muffled laugh as his thoughts turned to the day. It had been completely average; woke up, started at the shop, Ange came in, Lee brought in the Lunch , exploded an experiment, closed shop and did some books for a few hours too many. He had read the letter as it just arrived, it seemed almost perfectly normal; the only thing that made it _not _normal was the fact that her letter had a dark tone to it. Very rarely was it that way, in many of ways, it made him uneasy, more paranoid that something was going to rise up and get them all in the end...

"Oi George, did you plan on having all that salad or is your mind somewhere distant again?" Fred snickered, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Honestly George, we're eligible bachelors and you're eating a salad; tell me _what _is wrong with that picture?"

George couldn't even moment to comment at his brother's remark as a Weasel patronus leaped onto the cupboard., his father's voice ringing out its cautious message.

_Death Eaters inside Castle. The Orders here. Can't find Harry or Ron. Come now. Bring your wands--_

George turned and looked at his twin who had just struggled down the second bite of his sandwich.

"To Hogwarts?" Fred asked as George gave a quick nod, cueing the two's disappearance into the night.

* * *

"What in Merlin's half acre is going on?" A stout old wizard barked as the two landed in the Hogshead Pub. "I run a Pub, I keep normal working hours and then I have these meddlesome wizards popping in and out of here as though its Kings Cross Station!"

"Aberforth, they're storming the castle..." one woman complained. "Well, you all know perfectly well that there is not a secret passageway through here. Now if you want to offer your services, just run on over, I'll pray you don't get hit."

Fred looked at his brother. " We could probably get through from Honeydukes, be quicker—element of suprise and all—"

George nodded, "You've really always wanted to do a rescue mission haven't you?" He nodded as the two figures disappeared.

"Now how, persay, are we going to get in, magic?" George asked, pointing at the door, _Alohamora!_ He whispered, as he walked into the empty shop. "Glady's will sleep through anything, and Alfred's as deaf as Aberforth wishes he could be right now," Fred joked, looking up to upstairs. "Quick, lets get to the cellar," George started opening the latched door and lifting the passageway.

"Are you sure you're not the one leading this rescue mission my brother?" Fred asked, as George muttered his _Lumos! _

"What do you mean?" the twin asked.

"Is this a '_Safe Hogwarts and Order'_ Mission, or is it a _'Safe the Imp and possibly the Order' mission_?" Fred asked with a snicker as they crawled through the tunnel.

"I just want to make sure—"

They were getting closer, an explosive shook their passageway. "I'd say we're getting into the heat of things..." Fred mumbled.

"When we get out should we find dad first?" George asked, reaching the stone spiral staircase that would lead them up to the entry way.

"Lets do that and if we can blast a few Death Eaters while doing so power to us."

They ran up the stairs, with each step a differing image of what George expected to find rose to his mind—Mum crying over Ginny's limp body—Harry Potter dead at the hand of a Death Eater—Katie fallen back against a statue, her wand still tightly grasped in her hand. . .

Fred lifted the hump of the witches back first, climbing down first and then his brother quickly behind. The castle wasn't as loud as they had at first expected . In fact, this part of the castle was relatively quiet and seemed as though it hadn't been touched at all. He would've though that he had mistaken the patronus if it wasn't for the Wand that now had the two of them dangling from their ankles above the air.

"Filthy Death Eaters," the voice started, " First you run out Dumbeldore and now you've messed up my brother—" the voice was unnaturally bitter, it was heartless, it was fearless—it was Ginny.

George didn't know what reaction he wanted to portray first, the utmost joy or the fear both running through his veins at the sight of his sister alive.

"So you're not doing the Bat Boggy Hex anymore? I am the first to admit that I think you're truly robbing the Death Eaters of a rewarding life experience," George started, "Now if you would only be kind enough to let us down now dear sister..."

Ginny mumbled _Lumos, _seeing that it was her brothers, quickly ended the curse as the two fell to the floor on their heads.

"Thanks Ginny," Fred mumbled, shaking off the dust from his shirt, taking George's hand as they rose from the ground together.

"Now, what did you say about Ron? He's messed up?" George asked as they followed Ginny down the hallway.

"You guys just missed it. The Death Eaters left—they brought Greyback—" she started to walk faster, as though if she did so she could outrun the horrors she had seen.

"Dear Merlin," Fred started, "Did Greyback bite Ron? Is he a, well is he _different _now?"

Ginny stopped running as the reached the front entrance. "I didn't say it was Ron."

"But you said that our brother got messed up," George insisted. "Fred and I are here, Charlie's in Romania, Percy's a Pratt—that only leaves..."

The front doors of the school instantly opened as a tall woman in a blue night cape strode up the stairs, The hood of her cape fell to revel disheveled hair and worried eyes.

"Bill?" George asked weakly, sick to his stomach. Ginny nodded, "It happened so quickly—we don't think he was bit and if so it wasn't when Greyback was fully transformed—"she looked outside the door; "I have to go get Harry—he's outside, go up to the Hospital Wing, mum and dad are their—she'd probably wants you two..."

The duo walked up the stairs, staircase after staircase. As they did so the damage of the Battle seemed more obvious. A Gargoyle was walking without his head, looking for it before it returned to its location, the paintings where observing their damaged frames and on one floor the destruction of one portrait all together, a simmering scorch mark the only evidence that it had ever existed on the wall.

The Hospital Wing was quiet, except for one corner were stood Fleur and their mother, in the aftermath of an argument that had ended moments ago.

"Boys," Their father sighed from his chair by the window, "Thank God your safe," he said as he rose to greet them both."I shouldn't have called for you—it was too dangerous—"

"Dad we're members of the order now. We live for Danger." Fred said with an easy grin. Mrs. Weasley did not share his enthusiasm.

"Is this the sort of life you live for?" she motioned towards Bill. His face looked as though it had been put in the grinder a couple times over. "_Merlin—"_George started;"Ginny told us it was Greyback—did, do we know if he's a..."

"We'll just have to wait and see know boys. He might pull through without a heavy change—we're playing by ear..."

"But o'couze my huzband whill pull through," Fleur smiled as she took a wash cloth from the near by washbin, dabbing his face. "'e haz alwayz been lucky, and 'e will zee too it that 'e will. My huzband to be is a 'ero."

" Do you need anything mum," George asked looking at his mother sitting on the chair near his brother's bed. " Some tea would be lovely if you could find some," she answered as though she was quite numb. "Fleur would you like anything."

"Some 'ot water with Lemon pleaze," she said looking up at him with weary eyes hidden behind a wife's smile.

With that, George exited, heading towards the staircase, turning the corner to the third floor when the two collided.

A body thumped into his own before falling down to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry miss," he said looking down at the girl in her gray sweats and Quidditch T-shirt; "Katie Bell is that you?" he asked, extending his arm as she rose, then engulfing her in a hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be safe at home?" her eyes were wide with concern as she looked up at him.

"They called in the Order. Fred and I got here an hour or two ago," he looked down at her slightly smiling face before holding her close. "Thank Heavens' you're alright Imp—I was afraid..." he said, taking her hand for the briefest moment before letting go.

"Where are you headed?" she asked, a blush rushing to her cheeks. "The kitchens to get some tea and ameture tea. You?"

"I heard that a Weasley had been hurt and I wanted to comfort your mother. Who was it, Ron? Ginny?"

"My Brother Bill," he said, as they walked down a stretch of hallway. "They say it was Greyback;" he heard her gasp "Bill was on duty and I guess one thing lead to another—the attack happened, it must have sounded horrible to begin with, Fleur came. But they expect him to pull through, it should all be ok—"

They reached the portrait of the fruit. "I'm glad that _you're _ok George Weasley," she mumbled, "When I heard it was a Weasley—I was worried it was you."

A little house elf came to the portrait before George could make a response, "Oh Master Weasley, you've returned?"

"Yes, I'd like one cup of tea and another hot water with lemon please," George asked, "maybe a little breakfast roll or so if you have them ready to spare..."

A minute or so past and the elf returned with a Thanksgiving of food for the Weasley's upstairs.

The light of morning was breaking through the stained glass windows as they walked up the many stairs back to the Hospital Wing. They were halfway there when they passed Professor McGonagall walking out of the Headmaster's office, a black dress and somber face on display, accompanied by the Minister of Magic.

"Yes—it seems right for him to be buried at the school..." the Minister said in a lost tone. "We'll make the necessary arrangements, the parents no doubt will want their children home after tonight— we'll get back to you immediately Headmistress." The lion of a man answered, running his fingers through his own mattered hair.

"Thank you minister," she answered quietly. "Headmistress?" George muttered to Katie as they rose the last flight of stairs. They walked into the Hospital Wing, a warm reception by the hungry Weasley Army, Lupin and Tonks, as well as Hermione , sitting next to Ron, her face tear stained.

"Mum—Katie and I passed the minister and McGonagall—he called her Headmistress—"

As Mrs. Weasley began to cry for yet another time, Fred turned to his twin, his face a little paler now in the rising sun then he had ever seen it before.

"Dumbeldore's dead. Snape killed him last night."

Time seemed to stand still for the briefest moment. George felt the color from his face drain as Katie let out a quick breath. A numbing sensation began sitting in.

"Are you certain? It's not a rumor?" Katie asked near the histerics.

"No, it's the truth," Fred said with the straightest face that he had ever formed. "Dumbeldore is dead. Snape killed Dumbeldore."

* * *

**AN: So it's still rather long, but I we've officially finished the HBP episodes of George and Katie. Thanks go out to the three that reviewed, and for all of y'all that are reading this. I'm going to put chapter five up soon... so keep an eye out eh?~Kait Hobbit**


	5. Early July 1997

**_An: Alright, so on our previous episode of "Catch Me..." Snape axed Dumbeldore and the end of HBP stuff. So now it's time for Katie and George and Deathly Hallows; From the first chapter (Of DH, not this) we know that things have gotten significantly darker...Voldy's taking out Muggles and starting to get things together for the Hostile Take over of the Ministry. This Chapter is sort of the intermediate between Voldemort's return and the Seven Potters._**

**_Thanks to everyone who's subscribed and is reading this story, I really appreciate it. Now if you want to review that would make my day!_**

**_Kait Hobbit_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ears_**

"Fred, George," Angelina called as the two friends and co-workers entered the Joke shop. "Katie and I are here!" Fred responded first, "We're in the workroom," he sounded, in his usual laid back tone drinking some pumpkin juice while scanning down on order forms as his two friends walked through the magenta curtain behind the register into the workroom.

"What's the news from the outside?" Fred asked as Angelina tossed the Daily Prophet at him. "Same as ever. You can tell the Ministry has been infiltrated. It sounds as though everything is under control, there isn't any news about the death of the Muggles in Bournesmouth, the Muggle Studies Teacher,or the disappearance of Spinnits'," Angelina informed, George walking over from his work table, clutching his morning mug.

"Do we know how Alicia's doing?" he asked looking at the two, "They didn't get her did they?"

"No," Katie answered in a whisper, " She was out with Wood on a date when Marty and Japp's disappeared, thank goodness. Only her brothers where home She's staying with Oliver now until her father musters the Fidelous Charm on their home. But I doubt they're going to stay....Alicia's hinting that they're going to head to the contient with her aunt for a while. We've asked her to move in with us--even suggested making Wood our secret Keeper--but she's still unsure—She's doing as best as can be expected, she was really close to Martin and Jasper."

"I'm sure she won't be the only one that's going to loose family," George muttered, moving over from his work desk to his brother's where the girls were standing. "I've heard the Grangers have gone abroad."

"Good thing too—Heaven only knows what they would've done to _that_ poor family, Poor Ron though how is he holding up" Angelina started only to have George interrupt. " I wouldn't poor Ron yet, she stayed."

Katie's eyes grew wide, "Hermione Granger stayed? She didn't go with her parents?Doesn't she know..."

"Oh she knows... went home last night for dinner and there was the old ginger cat in my chair," Fred sneered, "I've never like that cat. Always seems to have it out for George and I. Anyway, George here asked what was going on as we had heard they'd gone abroad and she gave us a well detailed explanation on the matter," Fred commented, turning his head slightly and squinting his eyes as if he was in deep thought. "You know, if she and Ron weren't going to end up together--it'd be interesting to see what she and Percy would be like."

"Oh shut it,"Ange laughed, resting her hand on Fred's shoulder. "So she's here and her parent's are gone? What happened?"

George shrugged, " Wouldn't give us _all_ the details but she said that she convinced them that it was best they take a holiday for a while; Took her parents to the airport, and turned up at the burrow two weeks after term ended. Mum's grateful for the extra hands I think while Ron's just happy she isn't on the underground news..."

"When will the order move Harry?" Katie started, looking at the two red heads who where now in a state of acting busy about something.

"George, when are they—"

The jingle of the bell above the door rang out, interrupting Katie's inquisition. "What ever you where just about to ask love it'll have to wait," George mused, kissing her hand as the sound of laughter from the other side of the curtain rang through, as well as that laughter of Lee Jordan. "Today's just begun."

* * *

The afternoon was bringing its wave of usual customers. High in the summer vacation, they had seemed to take a drop in younger students while the older ones continued to flood through. George had register that day, a line of schoolgirls having their Day Dream-Fancies in hand waiting for purchase. "Are you all heading back to school next year?" George asked, trying to spark conversation with the giggle gaggle of seemed as though they were carefree enough but the dark sky that loomed across the Alley seemed to spark fear into their bubbly laughs.

"I will," answered one with confidence in her voice, standing next to her friend with long braids. "Mother doesn't want me to, but Papa says that it wouldn't be right to Dumbeldore's Memory if the students didn't return..."

"At least McGonagall will be Headmistress—Does that mean Gryffindor will get a new Head of House?" Another started, the rest rambling on over this and that. "If they ever find Professor Burbage they could make her head of house--she was a Gryffindor..."

"I wonder if Harry will come back though," One girl in Hufflepuff robes asked her friends, " It almost seems that it'd be too dangerous for him—incase the Ministry does fall—"

"What's your name?" George asked, finishing their items. "Hannah, Hannah Abott—" her voice sounded a little afraid. He nodded, recognizing the girl from the D.A "You have good reasoning. Figure the Ministry's going to fall?"

"I—"

"It's only going to be a matter of time—" Another girl, Susan—was it?—started. "Now that Dumbeldore's gone it seems like the dominos are all starting to fall. That's what my Auntie told my mum in the day's before she died. Said the Minister's Office was getting fouler by the day..."

He gave a nod, then looked out the window quickly. Ministry officials where walking on the opposite side of the street, two men in dark hoods not too far behind...

He gave a low whistle, signaling for Lee and Fred, as the two looked out the window as well. George turned his attention to the girls at the checkout counter ."Why don't you lot stay in here for a while—things seem to be getting odd, you lot running to meet anyone?" George asked while Fred locked the door, also noticing the growing number of dark hooded men, then walking over to his brother quickly started.

"This is the third time this week the Death Eaters have started walking in the open—"

"We figure Rockwood and Yalxey walked past—they're getting far to confident," Lee said, cracking his knuckles in his hand. "Dumbeldore isn't even really cold yet and they're walking in broad Daylight. If the Order was here—"

"We don't know if they're _all _Death Eaters—"

"Oh come on George, use the Brain that made this shop!" Fred continued, then looking to see the shop full of customers, "We'll have the young ones take the Floo, the others can Apparate..."George started, staring at the faces of the customers who were also starting to notice the hooded men outside.

"Right, the Order is here though Lee, and we're going to get the innocent out of here before we go to town on the hexing," Fred smiled lighting an exploding snap the drew all attention to the front of the store.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, In the interest of your safety we are asking that you leave Diagon Alley at once. The Floo Fireplace station is located to your right, behind this curtain; if you care to apparate, please do so and all sales will need to be made immediately." Fred said with his charismatic smile. " My two lovely co-workers, Angie and Katie, will be in the back to assist customers at the Floo Station and as always, thank you for coming to Weasley's Wizard Whizbangs," he then turned to his brother, " Go around back and tell Katie and Ange what they need to do—help them leave once we have all the customers taken care of."

"They're not going to take to kindly to that Fred," George thought, knowing with confidence that they where in far greater danger with the two of them angry then a whole army of Death Eaters. "That's why I'm sending you dear brother, good luck, Oi Lee," he called, "Safe gaurd the windows with the repelling explosion spray, they dare try blasting them and they'll get a shocker... George what are you doing still standing there?" he started, then pushing his twin through the curtain past a few of the girls he had been helping moments ago.

"George Fabian Weasley!" Angelina started, pointing her hand to where three witches had just disappeared into the flames.

"Yes my brother's dear?" George tried with a sweet warming smile.

"Don't sweettalk me George Weasley! What the devil's going on—"

"Death Eaters." He could hear a gasp and turned around to see Katie staring up with wide eyes. "They're out in the Alley? Surly the Ministry—" she glanced back, trying to see what was going on behind the curtain in the shop.

"Half the Ministry is Death Eaters now Katie—we have to empty the shop of the kiddos incase we're drawn as victims one through five." George explained as the two began filing customers into the fireplace.

"Speak clearly—"

"Remember to speak specifically,"

"Don't forget to come back next week—sale on Love Potions and Summer Day Dreams..."

George turned the curtain, "Anymore?" he asked, "Nah—" Lee replied. I think they've all passed anyway. Katie and Angelina walked past them into the open shop.

"What the Hell was that about?" Angelina asked, look at Fred, "We saw some over grown men walking down the street in Bed sheets. Better safe lives and loose buisness then both right?" he asked with a confident smile. "What time is it Lee?" he asked, briskly changing the subject. "twenty till five."

He nodded and looked at George, "Best we close the shop now. My brother and I are needed for a little family matter. Lee, could you make sure Ange and Katie make it home?"

They're friend rolled his chocolate eyes. "Sure, why not; Lee the Girlfriend Chaufer... tell me when your ready ladies."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Let me go get my things and I'll be ready..." she sighed, Fred then turning in to go with her into the work room, Lee following behind to get his jacket leaving Katie and George in the shop alone.

"You're going to go get him aren't you? Tonight?" she asked, looking up at him, while he didn't look into her eyes. "We have a _family mission_ to do, I'll be in your fireplace as soon as I can," he spoke, the zeal of promise in his voice. "That's all I'm allowed to tell you though. Can you accept that?" he asked, holding her hands lightly in his own.

She looked up at him, "You know that only makes me worry more when you say '_that's all I'm allowed to tell you,_'" sighing she brushed her hand against his face, then keeping it on his ear. "_Please—please _be careful on your family mission."

The familiar lopsided smile returned to his face, "I'll be careful as long as you don't worry too much. You're hair is turning silver quicker then our bank account some days. Please promise not to worry— Deal Imp?" he kissed the top of her head.

I wish you wouldn't ask me to not worry—I wish you wouldn't go on these dangerous missions. No Deal. No deal anymore. Stay here. Stay with me. Where your safe... where you're loved—

"Deal," she replied, just as Lee and Angelina walked into the room. "Ready ladies?" he asked, extending both his arms to them.

"See you tomorrow boys," Angelina smiled, taking Lee's arm.

"See you sooner then tomorrow," George answered numbly as he watched them leave the store. Fred gave a glance to his brother. " We really need to stop seeing those two," he said with a sore voice.

"What the devil do you mean?" George asked, flabbergasted.

"They make us worry to much, easy as that," he said with a grin.

"True, but better we see them because if we didn't we'd worry _far _more than we do now," George retaliated,

"True," Fred smiled. "Very true;" he looked at the clock. "To the Burrow?" he asked.

Locking the door, George nodded as the two disapparated from the shop to go retrieve Harry Potter.

* * *

The clock in the hallway chimed two o'clock in the morning. Katie Bell was sitting in the sitting room of her apartment, looking out the window. "Katie, are you still waiting up?" Angelina asked, walking out of her room in her yellow house coat. "He's probably asleep already in his bed—forgot to give you a call—he's George Weasley for heaven's sake," she yawned, sitting in the couch opposite Katie.

"He said he'd pop in as soon as they where done," Katie mused, she was past the point of anger, that was one—now she was worried and if the prat showed himself now she would have no choice then run into his arms and cry because he was safe.

"And Fred told me not to wait up for a call," Angelina started tapping the armrest. "George tries to be perfect but he was probably exhausted and fell asleep the moment they got home..."

"I thought for sure he'd call, or at least send an owl," she jumped and looked out the window above the kitchen sink to see if there was a bird who's tappings she hadn't heard.

"Katie, this is ridiculous, you're going delusional," Angelina started. "Please, for your own sake, go to bed. You'll need your strength to yell at him tomorrow morning sure enough, but you need to take care of _you _now." She nodded, "I guess its best to get a little sleep—just for a while—" she walked back from the window seal and headed to her bedroom as their was a sudden knock on the door.

Like a mother hen, Katie scurried down the cold hallway, taking her wand that was on the hall table. Lifting herself she jumped, looking into the peep hole. "It's George," she called back to Angelina who stood up, shocked and suprised, _It's George, its George, it's George—_her heart began singing. Yes he was in trouble for making her worry, but he was back, he was safe—

Katie opened the door, "I have half a mind to hex you right now Mr. Weasley I—" she looked up at his face. It was paler then usual, his hair messed up horribly and eyes bloodshot.

Then she began to sway on the spot as she saw the dry blood on his collar and neck. Her fingers jumped to the spot, "George—George what happened Were you hurt? Who—?" her hand went up the blood trail to where the wound was—where his ear was _supposed _to be.

"My God—" She wrapped her arms around him tight, "I shouldn't have let you leave—" she mustered, " I should have asked you harder to stay— It's my fault-I'm so sor—"

George kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm alright Katie. It's not your fault—I'm alright."

* * *

**An: Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a review. I love suggestions and comments. :) Kait Hobbit**


	6. Mid and Late July, 1997

Disclaimer: Don't own much, there fore don't own this. Prop. of JKR

AN: Hey lot, it's been a crazy two semesters, I though my flashdrive was broken beyond repair, but it came back last night in somewhat working order. The delayed updates may have convinced you I gave up on George and Katie, but lets face it-I still believe in these odd little fantasies we call possiblities, so why not update? Hugs not drugs-and remember to review!~Kait Hobbit

* * *

_July 1998_

_Weddings _

George woke the next morning to the sounds of his brother exploding something, quickly followed by a foul smelling odor.

Rolling over, he looked at the clock on the wall, 10:00. The store would be opening soon, he should head down there, be ready to open with his brother and the others; he lifted up his feet over the side of the bed, pulling a gray team England shirt over his head, struggling to get it past the gauze on the right side of his head.

She had taken it just as well as he had expected. She blamed herself for the first twenty minutes or so, a few tears coming in-between her frets. He had tried to calm her down, which he was able to do for a while, until—she fixed his dressings that had been bothering him. He was lucky to get out of the apartment as early as he had, Katie having fallen asleep while he talked to Angelina.

" You probably could have gotten by without coming George—Katie would've forgiven you," she had told him, then looking at his ear, "Is there anyway that you can get it back?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "And to make matters worse, Fred told me my Ear humor was very dry—what's the point of only having one ear if you can't make a good laugh about it."

She laughed, her ivory teeth lightening up her ebony face; the smile weakened as she asked, "Is Fred alright?"

That was the one great trait Ange hand, she could ask a question and you knew that it was weighing down heavily on her mind, and she still acted as though she was having an every day conversation not pressing heavily on it. Katie he knew tried, but you could always see her question in her eyes before she even asked, and once she had you couldn't look into those green orbs until you had answered.

"He's fine—pretty much said the same thing as you just did about me coming," George snickered. "'For the love of all the Saints—Katie Bell will forgive you if you don't go over there because you lost your ear,"' he mimicked. "Then I asked when he got so religious he could bring the saints into these sort of matters and he came close to back handing me over the head until mum saw," he paused for a moment, looking behind him on the girl lying down behind him.

"I just couldn't let her stay up all night worrying," he mused, pulling the blanket up closer to her face. "You know Katie, when you tell her something, she expects you to follow through and will do her part until you do. I promised her I'd come, I didn't want her to see me like this but I didn't want to hid from her while she worried."

Angelina smiled, pulling the blanket around her tighter. "You really like her George Weasley, no question about that."

He smiled a lopsided smile, "I've watched out for her since our second year, she's kept me on my toes since her first. She's my Imp."

He had gone home after that, collapsing in a dead man's slumber the moment he touched the sheets. And now it was ten fifteen. If he waited any longer Katie might come in to make sure he was still breathing. Changing into some jeans, he looked into the mirror, tapping his wand once as his hair fell into the fashion he had worn for the past nineteen years of his life. The fashion couldn't hide the canyon that had shrunken in size but was still very presentable.

He waved his wand the other way, his side parting differently and falling more towards the right. He looked like Percy with longer hair, but much to his dislike, it would have to do for now, until something could be decided anyway.

"And it's his Holiness, George Weasley," Fred announced mockingly as his brother walked down the stairs into the workshop. Lee was working on something from yesterday while Fred was cranked over what had cause the explosion moments ago.

"What are you working out Fred," George asked, trying to see what the devil could smell so bad—"

"_George!"_ Katie started, coming from behind the counter. " I thought you where staying in bed, how are you doing?" she gracefully flew to his side, eyes wide and looking to see if last night had been real or a nightmare.

"Best if I got a little air, you know I don't do well cooped up anyway," He answered, turning his attention to his two friends who seemed to be enjoying his nurses' check up a little too much.

"Why don't you head back and help Ange right? Don't you two have the afternoon off anyway?"

She walked back, returning to the shop while he settled into his workstation.

"When does mum need us today?" George asked, sipping his morning tea while pouring over some plans to the Portable swamp line.

"I told her that we wanted to take it easy due to _your _condition. Figured that we'd have to help with that wedding soon enough, why not stall as long as we can ear boy?" Fred explained. "She's turned into a nightmare lately. Mark my words if Bill and Fleur ever divorce I'll have both their heads for subjecting us to this nightmarish wedding planner all for naught."

"If you ask me, your mother is doing this in a last hope effort that they'll end it before they get married. My mum did the same thing when Rachel married Jason—" Lee cringed, " I can still remember having to do all those stupid little errands, she had us all so wound up, I'm suprised Jason still wanted to marry Rach. Being the Wedding-Planner from hell is one thing, but when you go to bed in your room and wake up in the barn because your Great Aunt Florence arrived early—"

"If we end up waking up in the shed and they divorce heads will roll," Fred said shaking his finger. "In fact, I purpose that we just sleep here at the shop the night before the wedding."

"We can't, mum's already asked us to be there at seven to help them set up the Marquis," George answered.

"For Heaven's sake, we're wizards! How long should it take to set up a _Magical _Marquis," Fred asked, rolling his eyes in a vacant expression.

"You know you don't have to subject yourself to this if you don't want to Lee," George chided, "Nah—opportunity to run into Veela cousins? Did loosing that ear take away your manly reasoning of situations?" Lee laughed, " No I'll be right next to you guys making sure that the guests don't get lost in translation. So are you two asking any special ladies to attend this rendezvous?"

"Still debating the idea," Fred spoke, poking a stick at the object infront of him that exhumed a large puff of green smoke, " It's possible, thats for sure, but at the end of the day, why ask a special lady friend to attend a Weasley Wedding that not even the Weasley's want to attend?"

"Chase the poor girls away," George sounded off.

"Make us look like fools," Fred continued as the two continued bouncing off each other

"And we'd probably feel just like that,"

"Not to mention the weeks of emotional heartache that would follow."

"Wouldn't be right for the shop,"

"Wouldn't be fair to you our dear friend Lee,"

"Wouldn't be fair to them either Fred,"

"Or us. Would not be fair to us at all. So why subject everyone to what could possibly be a massacre, when we can do it ourselves."

Lee gave a laugh, "You two are a team of martyrs, you know that right?" he asked chuckling. "If I was a betting man, I'd say that you are both too frightened to ask the two ladies out in the shop."

George gave a low whistle, "You shouldn't have said that friend," he looked at Fred who suddenly jumped from his stool and walked to the other side of the curtain. The two friends looked at each other before the bolted off their own stool to listen closer to the curtain.

"Oi Ange," Fred spoke with his usual smooth voice.

"What is it Fred, I'm helping a customer right now," the jingle of a Galleon exchange and register drawer open setting the scene.

"What are you doing the first of August?" he asked , probably his eyebrows puckering a little bit, as though he was deep in thought over something.

"That's the day the shops closed right?" Angelina asked, "Probably doing some shopping with Alicia and Katie. Unless you need inventory done it which case it's Lee's turn—"

"Why that—UMPH" Lee was now holding the foot that George had just stepped on "What was that for?" he asked in a small voice, "Stay _quiet."_

"Well, I was just thinking, instead of doing inventory, maybe you would like to come to the wedding with me; you know, my brother, some French girl—free food, an open dance floor."

"Oh go on Angie, Alicia and I can go shopping without you," Katie spoke heartily. "If you really need someone to do inventory so bad I could even swing by and do that Fred, my Calendar's open."

"Pft—why swing by to do inventory when you can swing dance on the dance floor with George—we'll do our dances from the Yule Ball—"

A musical laughter again, "If George needs an escort, I'm open. But he'll have to ask before I go and invite myself."

"OI KATIE!" George yelled suddenly from the opposite side of the curtain, "Want to go to a wedding?"

The laugh continued, "Sure, why not,"

"Great." He called back, just as his inner self asked, _Why the devil did you just do that?_

"So much for St. Fred and George, martyrs of ill Weddings," Lee smirked as they returned to there respected work stations.

"Oh, it's not August first yet, a lot can change between now and then."

"So I'm taking it we aren't going to be taking care of the Veela cousins at the wedding—" George asked following their burnt offering dinner for the evening.

"I guess not," Fred answered rather put out, "Oh well, I guess this way we won't have to deal with their wrath, that in itself might be the miracle of having them at the wedding."

George looked out the window down into the streets, closing the drapes afterwards.

"Are there more of them on the streets now?" Fred asked, standing up from where he had been sitting on the couch, looking through the corner of one.

"Well I'll be," he said, as a cluster of men in dark cloaks stood halfway down the alleyway.

"The Ministry is going to fall before the wedding," Fred started, turning back to his proper spot on the couch. 'Give or take a few days, it could happen afterwards, but it will fall."

"What should we do with the shop? We're going to keep it open—"

"As long as we can yes. We might have to do mail orders from the Burrow though for some period of time or another. But I don't think we should let ourselves go down without a fight." Fred said confidently, setting his arms behind his head in the picture of pure relaxation.

"You don't think they'll fall _during _the wedding," George asked, sitting in his lazy boy across from Fred.

"Heavens I hope not, imagine having to deal with mother then. Not only did the ministry fall during her little boy's wedding, but also the Death Eaters showed up without an invitation or a gift for the bride and groom. Apparently we shouldn't put free Buffet and Bar on the invites—"

"I don't know who I'd be more afraid of—the Death Eaters—"

"Our Mother George. You need to be afraid for us in case the ministry falls and mother gets all winded up. Five Galleons says she could take out Voldy if he dares crash this wedding."

* * *

AN: Shorter chapter, but good frame for the next one. Please remember to leave a review or drop a line- At this point, howlers are even welcomed (kidding-way kidding! KH)


	7. August 1997

_AN: Thanks to all y'all that have reviewed or fav-ed this story, added it, etc.,. This chapter corresponds with mostly chapter eight/nine of DH. Enjoy reading and remember, reviews are always welcome and appreciated-KH._

_August 1997_

_Ministry_

_

* * *

_

'_Dear George and Fred—_

_It is to our deepest regrets that Ange and I write to tell you that we will be unable to attend the wedding tomorrow with you. Angie and Alicia both have a bad case of Witch Pox, and aren't in the best of shape at the moment . Remember how she said she wasn't feeling good earlier today? Well after you saw us home things got into full swing, according to Witch Weekly we just have to let it run its course. Don't worry, I've already had them when I was younger—its the others covered in green spots that you should be concerned about. Ange really wishes she could be there but we agreed that you're mother might have a heart attack if the wedding is postponed due to the Bride turning green (even though we all admit Molly would laugh first and take it as an omen Bill could do better)._

_I'm really sorry George. I promise I'll try and make it up to you If you need anything just let me know._

_Love your Imp,_

_Katie '_

_PS-_

_Tell fred angie's says "you'll rue the day you danced with one of fleur's cousins." And she seemed rather sincere in some ideas she was suggesting if he does. Be wise Coach. _

Fred let out a low whistle as George read the note aloud. "What would be just our luck now wouldn't it?" he asked, his brother setting down the scrap of paper of their desk.

"So I guess we're back to showing the Veela's our English Customs tomorrow afternoon George ol' Boy?" Fred asked, jumping into his bed across from his brothers. George turned into the covers, taking the note and putting it into his pillowcase. He didn't care at all for sweet talking the girls, even if they were Veela—he just wanted his _imp _there to sweet talk, to dance with, cause a blush—

"George, you still up?" Fred asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Right, customs. G'night."

"Katie you should have gone to the wedding," Angelina nagged as she sat on the sofa in the living room, Alicia currently eating Grandmother Bell's Chicken soup while Katie brought in Ange's own.

"And let you two fend for yourselves? I enter the Medical Academy at St. Mungo next month, I'm sure that goes against the rules," Katie laughed, as she sat on the floor next to her friends.

"Well, if you _had _went, we could have some faint idea on how many Veela's those boys are going to end up wooing," Alicia laughed. "Thank Heaven's Ollie wasn't invited, I'd probably have to kill him."

Ange turned, "I would venture to say that they'll be the regular wedding crashers—how long should we make them squirm before we forgive them Katie?" she asked taking in a spoon full of broth.

"Not too long—but definitely long enough," Katie said triumphantly. The clock tolled four in the afternoon, the light of the sun flooding through the window as it began its slow decent for the evening.

"Are you guys going to be alright if I leave later to do some Inventory at the Joke shop?" Katie asked looking at the two who's conditions had improved throughout the day.

"You know they where just joking about that when they invited us right?" Angelina questioned, looking at Katie suspiciously, "It really is Lee's turn you know."

Katie gave a quick nod, "I know, but I owe George—and by having it done before they get back, they'll feel even _more _guilty if they did have any rendezvous with Fleur's cousins."

Alicia gave a hoot, " You know I think this girl may lead to the under minding of Fred and George Weasley. Taking 'Kill them with Kindness' to the newest extremes."

"I've talked to Oliver and he said he'd drop by to make sure you lot got some Dinner and be little Miss. Nurse until I get home," she started, Alicia jumping in, " Make sure to write on your note pad that you want him to fluff our pillows and give messages..."

Angelina groaned, " You couldn't find anyone else to babysit us? I have to put up with the love doves for an entire evening?"

"I'll be back as soon as I finish, promise Angie," she said as she slipped into her jacket, and turned the door know while the two jumped into a heated conversation on whether or not foot rubs would be fit punishment for all the Quidditch practices held in the rain.

* * *

She appparated into the Leaky Cauldron, a change from her usual habit of straight to the shop, only to find it empty. It seemed to be quiet some time since she had actually walked through the pub, talked to Tom, made a few observations. If there was something going on in the Magical World, you would know it from walking into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello," Katie called out, "Tom are you in," no reply came out, no answer or sign of human existence in the room. A closer glance could show that there had been people earlier, a few mugs sat on the bar, some pea soup on the table still warm—

" Miss. Bell is that you?" Tom asked as he came from behind the counter. "What are you doing down here?" he asked his eyes darting from the door and the doorway to the alley.

"I had some work to do at the Weasley shop, figured I should take a walk down the Alley today—"

"You best not do that Miss. Katie," Tom said, waving for her to come closer. His eyes darting as she came close enough to ask "Why—"

"About twenty minutes or so ago a group of wizards in Dark Cloaks came through. Said they had business at the Ministry and that there would be others in their party coming along soon enough. For my sake, I was told, I best not give them any trouble." The old man muttered. "To be honest, I've been feeling something in my leg for quiet sometime, it always acts up when there's dark magic on the move—ever since the first war..."

"You don't think that these—_men_ are going to do something dangerous do you?" she asked a little nervous, "I don't know what they are going to do but I advise you to apparate straight to the shop. There's no point in walking down the alley, it's nearly dead anyway you look at it." Tom warned as voices approached the door. "Go apparate in the Kitchen. You shouldn't be seen—incase they're all—if there's a threat—"

Katie gave a nod and rushed to the back kitchen the voices getting louder as they entered the pub.

Number Ninety Three—

"Hello Tom," one of the voices sounded.

Number Ninety three—

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. Malfoy, are you in good Health?"

Number Ninety Three—

"Very much so, getting better all the time..." a small explosion sounded from the bar, "It's amazing what escaping Azkaban can do for a man's health—"

Number ninety-three Diagon Alley, she thought for the final time as she disappeared, landing in a room of bright colors amid a darkening sky.

She was overjoyed to find the shop closed, empty and secure. Taking her wand in hand, she made a few extra precautions, the door double bolted with magical locks; the windows would hide her from anyone walking by. She was able to create this small safe haven amid what seemed to be a growing wave. Dozens of Men and Women in Dark Cloaks made their way down 38th Street to where the Ministry was located.

_Stick to the inventory, stick to the inventory, _she made an uneasy walk in to the storage room, trying to forget on the happenings outside and Tom's warning....

_5 Units of Portable Swamps—_"_Pleasure to see you again Mr. Malfoy"—_She made a note they where next to the _10 Units Skivving Snacks. _

"_They said it'd be best if I let them pass for my best interests—"_ They seemed to be in a well supply of Day-Dream fancies, although the Summer Sweethearts would need restocking immediately—_"You shouldn't be seen—if there's a threat—"_

The U-Know Poo seemed to have suffered in sales in this quarter—they should back log production on them for the next—"_The Alley's dead anyway you look at it—"_

"_The Alley's dead—Dead," _A sudden explosion shook the room, knocking Katie and her clipboard down immediately, throwing her against the base of George's worktable. Her head throbbing, a sticky, sickly feeling coming from her scalp, she looked up to find that she was still alive or in the Hell that was inventory. She doubted wither or not to stand up and see what was facing her, what explosion had happened, but figuring nothing worse could happen right then and there, she rose off her feet.

Standing up nimbly, she crawled to the shop, preparing to find what she was confident would be broken glass and goods everywhere. The lights in the shop, as every building on the alley seemed to have been taken out. Moving along in the darkness, she walked to survey what damage she could. However dark it was, things seemed to have held up well considering there seemed to have been a 10.0 earthquake equivalent explosion on the Alleyway. The window was still intact, the door still bolted to its hinges. A few items had fallen down on the floor, a few potions lying amidst their broken containers. _"R-Repairo—" _she flicked her wand once as the glass melted back together. "_Spungfiy," _the potions crept into the floor boards, disappearing from they're location.

"_They said it'd be best to let them by for my own sake—"_Tom's words echoed in Katie's mind as she exhaled, inching her way to the window.

The men who had walked down the alleyway for weeks in the dark cloaks had swelled in the streets, silver masks covering their faces, their wands elevated to the sky.

_The mark—_she turned up the staircase to Fred and George's apartment, turning the door and rushing up an additional set of stairs to the sky roof.

Barely standing, she turned her eyes to the sky to see the dreaded Skull and Snake floating in the sky, burning brightly a shocking green. Crouching down and closing the door, she made her way down the stairs and into the living room where she sat in the armchair she knew was George's. She clutched her wand, giving the same protection to the upstairs as she had the down.

She closed her eyes, only seeing the bright green. Someone, or _more _than one, was dead. The Ministry had surly taken a hit. Something, she could feel burning her hand that had grazed the opals, told her was horribly wrong.

"Did anything else seem damaged?" a voice asked as she rested in darkness. She could hear water on the boil, the steam causing the teapot to whistle loudly.

" She must have been able to fix the broken bottles and clear off the potions before she went under," an identical voice replied, "Why the devil would she come here on her day off when she was supposed to be nursing Ange and Alicia back to health?" the voice continued, sounding rather annoyed as it pressed a cool cloth to her fore head. She could feel that she was laying down now on something softer then the wall or the floor. She tried opening her eyes to no prevail.

"Should we call for St. Mungo—maybe she got the gash from one of the Death Eaters—" the nursing voice asked. "George," the voice that clearly was Fred started, "If Katie had run into a Death Eater tonight, I think she would have more then a gash on the forehead to worry about and probably wouldn't have come up here."

The trickling sound of water into what was a cup sounded in her ears as Fred's footsteps drew nearer.

"And now, the great Fredini will wake the damsel as he claps his hands on the count of three. One—two—CLAP"

George touched her hand, "Katie, can you open your eyes? Katie—"

"I was already up Fredini," Katie sighed, her eyes still closed as though she was very tiered. She then remembered why she was there and what had happened as her eyes rushed open. "The explosion—do you all know what caused the explosion? The lights went out--" She watched looked around the darkened room. "Why aren't the lights on?" she could see the two exchanged questioning glances at the other, just as they had when they had spoke before leaving to go get Harry , only by the faint glow of the floating candles.

"The explosion came from the Ministry of Magic," Fred started in a rather casual voice, "It was stormed around seven this afternoon. They took over around nine or so I'd say. The Death Eaters Dark Mark probably was the reason all lights failed."

"But the wedding—wasn't the Ministry—"

"As soon as it fell the protection did as well. It was probably good timing though, Muriel had been drinking a little too much, and we were starting to think we'd never get rid of her—" George answered lightly. "It could've been worse, they could've ended up catching Harry and the others."

Katie felt herself relax, "They got away?"

"Just in the knick of time," Fred replied.

"Merlin bless their luck, We thought Rockwood would've gotten them for sure..."

"So, what does this mean now?" Katie asked, sitting up and touching the bandage over her head, "Did I cut my head on your work table?"

"Told you it wasn't Death Eaters," Fred laughed, only to let it die prematurely, "It means that You-know-who's in total command."

"We're all under surveillance,"

"The Muggleborns best be leaving the country,"

"_Muggles _best be leaving the country."

"Merlin—" she started, "But—Harry got away?" she asked again, taking the cup of tea Fred had poured her.

"Yes Kate, he got away," George said, Fred standing up to get two more cups of tea, giving one to his brother, before he pulled the thin drapes closed.

"Normally I would break out the Firewhiskey, but Katie doesn't drink that and we're out of Butterbeer. Regardless, To Harry Potter and those who travel with him," he said lifting his cup of tea. "May they have be safe while trying to save us."

"To Harry Potter," George seconded, as Katie took a sip a crackle of lightening lit the sky with only an eerie thunder seconding it's strike.

* * *

AN: Remember, feedback frees house elves, free a dobby today!


End file.
